Leaving Vampire mountain
by Lady Purl
Summary: sad one-shot.  Larten leaves vampire mountain after the horrific scene he sees.    song- easier to run by Linkin PArk  plss review!  love KL  tc  xxx


_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
>The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see<br>Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
>Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played …<em>

Larten stood in the door frame of Mika Ver Leth's room. His eyes were glazed over in shock- the image before him caused him to shiver with fury and resentment. His blood boiled as he watched Mika ram his body into the woman he loved. Mika was romancing Arra Sails. It was unbelievable.

'It's been so long...' Mika was saying breathlessly.

'Yeah.' Arra moaned, her eyes rolling up.

'Why did we ever break up?' Mika groaned...

Arra just laughed and pulled Mika closer to her, not knowing for once second that Larten was watching this horrific episode.

Larten just wanted to runaway now- away from Vampire mountain, away from his general duties, away from _her_. He turned around and wrapped his cloak tight around him to keep his heart from falling to the floor.

'Goodbye,' he whispered and walked away from the moaning couple with large, broken strides...

_It's easier to run  
>Replacing this pain with something numb<br>It's so much easier to go  
>Than face all this pain here all alone...<em>

'Seba,' Larten said, his eyes scanning the floor blankly. Seba turned from his chair in his office.

'Nice to see you Larten,' Seba smiled. He lifted his sleek body off the chair and walked over to Larten who had a glum expression.

'What is wrong?' Seba asked. Seba leaned his body against the office door and crossed his arms.

'I am leaving,' Larten said simply and pulled his ex-mentor into a tight hug.

Seba was stunned.

'But you have just been offered to become a prince Larten...' Seba gasped pulling away slowly. 'What has suddenly changed your mind?'

'I just need to get out of here,' Larten said lowly. 'I think I shall find the cirque du freak... get some fresh air. I cannot stay here any longer... It is too painful.'

Seba knew better than to question Larten, but he was devastated that Larten, his prize pupil and son, was leaving vampire mountain.

Eventually Seba sighed.

'I shall miss you Larten,' he said. He gazed into Larten's sad and pitiful eyes.

Larten smiled thinly.

'And I shall miss you too, _sir._' He said.

Seba laughed.

'Luck to you, Crepsley,' he grinned and shook Larten's hand tightly.

Larten then left Seba's room to retire to his cell to get ready for his journey... home?

_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
>Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have<br>Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
>And never moving forward so there'd never be a past <em>

…As Larten began to walk out of the mountain through a tunnel furiously lined with luminous lichen, he thought back to the moment the whole thing began. All the way back to the moment he met Seba that dark, terrifying night in the churchyard. He also went back as far as to remember Vur, his cousin that he had loved with all his heart. Little tears escaped his eyes as he felt lonely and lost in this forbidden world. Sometimes he felt like giving up- but giving up was not what Larten was made of. Yet, Larten felt that in the Cirque time would just fly past, and it would be his home as always. He was now finally gripping what he wanted and needed. Something that kept him away from his past and something that kept him away from the detested future..._  
><em>

_Just washing it aside  
>All of the helplessness inside<br>Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
>It's so much simpler than change...<br>_

…Larten grinned as he saw the lights of the cirque du freak flashing in his strong eyes.

'Finally there…'he whispered happily, and washed away his stress and hurt with fresh tears of relief.

'Home sweet home,' he murmured as he began to flit to the cirque's main tent.

Larten watched as a young man with luscious brown hair winked at the crowd and flitted off stage.

'Good old Gavner!' Larten chuckled and went forward to meet his young friend…


End file.
